


[fan video] Take Shelter - But I'm a cheerleader

by AlessNox



Series: Fan videos by SaturdayGirl2012 [3]
Category: But I'm a Cheerleader (1999)
Genre: Bar, Dancing, Drama, Embedded Video, F/F, Gay Bar, Kissing, Lesbian, Love, Romance, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: Sometimes denial seems easier than love.





	[fan video] Take Shelter - But I'm a cheerleader

**[Take Shelter - But I’m a Cheerleader!](https://vimeo.com/319646599) **

 

[Take Shelter - But I'm a Cheerleader!](https://vimeo.com/319646599) from [Aless Nox](https://vimeo.com/user42538428) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Fan video

Music: Take Shelter by Years & Years


End file.
